


Touch my soul with your fingertips

by Nuraicha



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Español | Spanish, M/M, Mind Sex (sort of but nothing explicit), Not Beta Read
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-11
Updated: 2013-08-11
Packaged: 2017-12-23 04:26:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/921963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nuraicha/pseuds/Nuraicha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Podía sentir los tentáculos de su consciencia invadir su mente progresivamente.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Touch my soul with your fingertips

**Author's Note:**

> No sé de donde ha salido esto y le veo poco sentido, pero extrañamente me gusta. Básicamente es mind sex mientras el Doctor está atado a esa silla durante "The End of Time" pero, realmente, es que no sé de dónde ha salido esto...
> 
> No beteado, así que perdón por cualquier error que pueda haber.
> 
> Ah, y mini-homenaje a Queen y Freddie Mercury en el título, inspirado en una frase de la canción "Who Wants To Live Forever".

Podía sentir los tentáculos de su consciencia invadir su mente progresivamente. Sabía que debía intentar detenerlos: nunca había sido el mejor telépata de la clase pero si se esforzaba al menos podría retrasar su efecto.

Sin embargo, por una extraña razón, no se veía capaz de hacerlo. Podía acusarlo a su debilidad física, incluso a que todos los eventos ocurridos recientemente habían hecho que sus defensas cayeran y no pudiera oponerse a un gran manipulador como el Master.

Pero se estaba engañando a sí mismo. Era totalmente consciente de que lo hacía porque lo deseaba, porque _necesitaba_ que sus dos mentes se acariciaran, tocasen, colisionasen, se enfrentaran como tantas veces lo habían hecho antes. Quería                 que se fundieran en una como solían hacer antiguamente, sentir esa totalidad en su alma que sólo él le podría proporcionar. Había pasado demasiado tiempo desde la última vez.

Por eso no trató de desviar la mirada, perdiéndose en los hipnotizadores iris del Master, buscando esos matices que siempre permanecían a pesar de las regeneraciones, esos ojos de Koschei que lo habían vuelto loco desde la primera vez que lo había visto.

El Master sólo sonrió, disfrutando la total sumisión que reflejaban los ojos del Doctor, el puro deseo inalterado a pesar de los siglos. Porque Theta siempre estaba en el fondo de su alma, y él era el único que podía acceder a ese recoveco de su mente.

_Doctor_.

El Doctor cerró los ojos cuando escuchó la voz del Master en su interior, acariciándole con cada sonido puntos de su consciencia que sólo él conocía. Era algo más que pura carnalidad, traspasaba las fronteras del cuerpo y lo llenaba de un placer que no había sentido en mucho tiempo.

Era suyo, siempre lo había sido, y él lo sabía.

El mundo exterior dejó de tener sentido y de repente las tiras que lo ataban a la silla ya no lo aprisionaban, porque ahora estaba libre y desnudo, el Master delante de él, completamente vestido.

_Doctor._

Sus besos sabían mejor que sus labios, porque esta era su verdadera esencia, inalterada, esa esencia que sólo él había probado.

_Master._

Dolor en el fondo de sus entrañas. Nada que no hubiera soportado ya antes, eran simplemente sus dos corazones sangrantes cuando su verdadero dueño los reclamaba, después de tantos siglos.

_Master._

Lo amaba. Lo había hecho desde el primer momento y lo haría siempre. Nadie lo comprendería, ni siquiera él mismo.

¿Acaso importaba?

Eran uno. Como siempre lo habían sido. Como siempre lo serían.


End file.
